


【Sewis 445】爱情守则 Rules of Love

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Double Agents, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Secret Marriage, Special agents 005 and 044
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, (Mr.&Mrs. Smith AU)Lewis Hamilton, a top agent, was spending his precious vacation in Madrid. And..... a stranger stepped into his life and drived him crazy in the following years.Now, the couple are sitting in a marriage consultant office.In a sense, falling in love is crazy but reasonable.Love is love.史密斯夫妇AU顶级特工Lewis在马德里享受他不可多得的假期，一个陌生人闯入了他的生活。自那以后，一切天翻地覆。在某种程度上，爱情不需要理由。爱情就是爱情。
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“结婚多久了？”

“四年。”

“三年。”

“好吧，三年。”

Johnny转着手中的圆珠笔，在'默契程度'旁边打了个问号。  
婚姻咨询。  
感情生活幸福美满的才不会来这里，这也是为什么Johnny摆了两张沙发在面前，这是他从事婚姻咨询的第十个年头，见过痛哭流涕的，见过吵得天昏地暗的，见过坐在沙发上互掐的，甚至还见过前一天预约第二天只剩一个人的。  
唯独没见过进门就挑同一张沙发坐下还抱着狗的。

“你走之前关窗了吗？”

“什么？”

“我说过今天暴雨。”

“我不记得你说过。”

“那我现在再说一遍。”  
“今天暴雨。”

“下一个问题，”丰富的经验告诫Johnny尽快转移话题，否则他的办公室就要下上一场大暴雨。“为这段…”

“闭嘴。”异口同声。

Johnny吞了口唾沫，视线在两个人之间扫来扫去，在默契程度边缘划掉问号打了十分。从进门的那一刻起，经验告诉他这两个人大概率三观不合。从来没有任何一对夫妻，他见过的任何一对，能够在仅是穿着打扮上就如此天差地别的。  
肤色深一点的男人戴了一顶粉色的帽子，留着脏辫，胸前挂着副墨镜，（Johnny看不出阴天戴墨镜的必要），耳钉反射着银光，十字架随着动作小幅度摇晃起来。一串字母纹在颈侧，两条金色的项链和耳钉互相衬托。  
上衣和裤子比起来还算朴素，彩虹色的'optimist'印在胸前，卷起的白色卫衣袖子露出手臂上的纹身，Johnny看不太清。再往下，粉紫灰挑染的裤子引人注目，拼接的裤腿似乎可以拆下来，说不清是工装裤还是阔腿裤，堆叠在蓝色和紫色为主的联名运动鞋上。不得不说这人把Johnny知道的所有颜色都穿在了身上。

另一位金发男人穿了件深蓝色拉链外套，里面是洗得很薄的白T恤，牛仔裤皱皱巴巴的，看着至少十年了，白色运动鞋已经泛黄。

Johnny在心底暗自叹了口气，三观不合，这段婚姻或许都不该开始。  
“为这段婚姻打分，1到10，你会打几分？”

金发男人想了两秒，“8分。”

另一个人沉思的时间更长，“1分是最高分还是10分？我是说，最好还是最坏？”

“凭你的直觉回答。”Johnny抿了抿唇，“我们再来一次，几分？”

“8分。”异口同声。

好吧。

“Sex的频率。”Johnny翻过表格。“1到10分。”

“我没明白？”金发男人皱了皱眉。“原则上讲，uh...0才是根本没有，而不是1，10是…”

“10是一直不停，我是说，一直，一直，其他什么也不做。”肤色深一点的男人也皱起了眉。“你知道吧，不吃饭不睡觉，就一直…”

“你们多久没have sex了？”这份表格问了这么多年，这是疑问最多的一次，Johnny换了个问法。

两个人都沉默了。中间的狗汪了一声。

“你们这个月sex过吗？”

没人回答他，Johnny画了个圈。

“讲讲第一次见面。”

“在西班牙。”

“马德里。”男人摘下了胸前的墨镜。

“Un Tequila.”  
（龙舌兰）

“Con hielo？”  
（加冰吗？）

“No. Gracias.”  
（不用，谢谢。）

七月的马德里热的要命，日光透过酒馆大开的琉璃窗投在地板上，空气里浮尘飞舞，宁静的午后碰杯的清脆响声格外突兀，忽地远处传来尖叫声，几个人在大街上拼命奔跑，从窗口一闪而过，Lewis Hamilton抿了口金色的Tequila Reposado。  
“Por qué están corriendo？”  
（他们为什么在跑？）

“La policía está registrando a viajeros solteros.”  
（警察在搜查单身旅客。）

木质大门被粗暴地推开，几名全副武装的警察冲了进来，摁住门口单独坐着的客人索要身份证明。Lewis默不作声捏紧手里的玻璃杯，余光瞄着后门的距离。一名警察转过头，上下打量了他一番，“Vienes Sola？”（你是自己来的吗？）

“What do you mean？”Lewis微微睁大眼睛。

警察目光狐疑，按上了后腰的警棍。“Tú！Su identificación！”（你的身份证明！）

"Sorry？"

警察越逼越紧，扬起左手招呼同事过来，Lewis握着杯子的手臂紧绷，暗自发力，演习了玻璃片应该划的位置，心里默默倒数。  
“Three.”

“Two.”

砰———

大门再一次被推开，一个穿着西装的男人慌张地闯了进来，肩上还沾着粉色彩带，门口的两名警察立刻围了上去，“Señor，Vienes Sola？”（先生你是一个人吗？）

男人还在平复呼吸，视线在大厅里快速扫了一圈，最后落在了靠在吧台边的Lewis身上，凝视了几秒后勾起嘴角。  
Lewis有些质疑自己满分的视力，他刚刚是笑了吗？大概是看错了，因为那个人现在嘴一瘪，眼里蒙上了层水汽，再开口声音泫然欲泣，“我为了你什么都不要了！你居然在婚礼上逃跑？”说着推开身边的警察走了过来。

Lewis松开手里的杯子迎了上去，“我只是有些恐惧！”浮夸地摊了摊手，“恐婚的男人又不止我一个！”不可置信地看着金发男人。

“那你也不该逃跑！”眼眶蓄满了泪水，下一秒就要滚落，要多委屈有多委屈。  
歇斯底里过后是破碎与颤抖，“现在我就是个笑话。”神见了他这副样子也要为之心碎。

“婚礼逃跑？是不是男人？”警察嫌弃地瞥了眼Lewis。

被控诉的人心里不太舒服，还是压了下去，拿掉了男人西装上的彩带，“我们回屋谈谈。”自然地搂上了腰，后者配合地胳膊攀在他肩上一起走进电梯。

“等等。”之前盘问Lewis的警察审视着两个人的眼睛，摁下按钮挤了进去，“我们也上去。”警棍挡在自动门边，一个小分队也跟了进来。

电梯上行的过程中维持着亲密的姿势，六个男人盯着显示屏的红色数字，叮咚，电梯门打开，穿过走廊，Lewis拿出房卡，刷卡，开门。  
进了客房，金发男人一边慢慢关门一边友善地和警察挥手告别，Lewis跟着也摆了两下手。

房门彻底关上。

金发男人长呼一口气，靠在门板上。

“谢谢你。”

“没事。”双赢的事。

“如果你不理我，我真不知道该怎么办了。”男人眨了眨眼，几分钟前的泪水荡然无存。“对不起，我是不是有些太过了？”腼腆地微笑了下。

“彩带。西装。你看起来真的刚从婚礼离开。”Lewis笑了笑。

微笑逐渐消失，取而代之的是浓重的哀伤，那层水汽再次氤氲。Lewis这才发觉这双眼睛有多美，灰蓝色的瞳孔无辜又蛊惑人心。

“我前男友今天结婚。”声音越来越小，“我是偷偷跑来的，躲在饭店门口。然后警察突然来了，我怕他看见我，就一直跑。”末了又自嘲地哼笑了声，“是不是很傻？”

Lewis看着男人美丽的眼睛阖上又睁开，额头上的金发乱糟糟的纠缠在一起，有种想抚平的冲动。

“今晚太阳门广场有烟火表演。”

“那次见面对彼此的印象？几个词。”

“他很帅。和他聊天很开心。烟花很漂亮。一个难忘的晚上。”金发男人回答。

Lewis不知道那句过去式是为了描述他现在的感受还是客观陈述事实。“他像一只无家可归的小流浪狗。眼睛很漂亮。很可爱。而且……”Lewis拖长尾音没了动静。

“什么？”Johnny笔尖一顿，停止记录，抬头询问。

英国人偏过头看了眼坐在沙发另一端的男人，是的他们坐在一个沙发上，一个沙发的两端。  
“很软。”

“很软？”咨询师有些困惑。“性格吗？”

“各个方面。”Lewis抱起了Roscoe。

或许说大多数方面更为严谨。

看烟花表演前他们去了附近的集市闲逛，赶上圣伊西德罗嘉年华开幕，彩灯早早挂上了两边的梧桐树，商贩的吆喝混着人群的喧闹，Lewis被金发男人拉着穿过拥挤的人群，忽然想起还没交换彼此的名字。  
名字不重要。至少之前他的无数次假期艳遇都是信口胡编个名字，比如Toto或者Bono，熟悉又好记。他看着金发男人颇有兴致地在摊位前窜来窜去，最后停在了打靶游戏，转过头高高地扬起手臂示意他过来，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光，随后又羞怯地指了指一旁的毛绒玩具。

Lewis付了钱，拿起摆在桌面上的玩具枪掂了掂，重量还挺接近真枪的。  
“知道怎么用吗？”

“扣动扳机？”金发男人咬着唇笑了起来。

Lewis微笑着点了下头没再多说，当年第一次握枪也以为只是扣动扳机那么简单。

移动的靶子转来转去，金发男人眯起一只眼睛瞄着准镜，微微叉开双腿，上半身挺直，Lewis抬了抬下巴，少见的有些紧张。

气枪十连发，烟雾从枪膛飘起，店主从未见过这样的架势，双目紧闭捂着耳朵，没了声音才敢微微睁开一只眼。

只有一发打中了目标。

微微松了口气，伸手示意金发男人把枪给他，骨子里对枪支的熟悉，出于本能迅速架好，对着移动的图标连开十发。

9/10

“Uh...”不尽人意的结果，摇了摇头，尽管这对他来说像蹲下来系鞋带一样简单，还是大意了。

“看来我的新手运气不错。怎么算？”Lewis向老板招了招手。

“等等。”金发男人拉住了他的衣袖，“我想再玩一次。”

“老板再来一次。”Lewis手指夹着纸币递了过去。

金发男人再次端起了枪，微微偏头，开枪的速度比上次还要快，五秒之内打完了子弹。

烟雾散去。

全中。

这多少让Lewis另眼相看，“你在哪学的射击？”

“我猜是新手运气？”金发男人再一次咬着唇腼腆地笑了，指了指挂在最高处的毛绒玩具，“我想要那个兔子。”

“我以为你更喜欢Teddy Bear？”Lewis调侃道。

“才认识三个小时你就了解我了吗？”金发男人抬头微笑了下，“你连我的名字都不知道。”

“我是Lewis. ”脱口而出，他破坏了自己的规矩。

“Seb. ”谁不是呢？

直到现在Lewis也无法解释自己为何一时冲动说了真名，往好了想后来他们结婚自己不需要解释为什么身份证上不叫Toto或者Bono。  
他也问过Bono，对，就是那个被他盗用名字的Bono。  
彼时他在澳大利亚出差，工作遇到了些麻烦，目标难缠，他套着花裤子享受阳光的亲吻，顺便盯梢。

“所以你们认识不到三小时就说了自己的真名？”Bono坐在卫星车里吃着汉堡吹着空调，享受惬意的人生。

“我到现在也想不明白。它就像是一种冲动，自己就出来了。”旁边的人走过看Lewis自言自语皱了皱眉，他抿了口菠萝汁掩饰尴尬。

“听起来像极了Valtteri上次拉肚子。”Bono移了移无线电麦克，嘴里的汉堡忽然不香了。

“他是因为喝了过期咖啡。那我又是因为什么？”推了推墨镜压低声音。

“别担心，真爱哪有那么容易找到？”Bono吐了吐舌头，汉堡里放胡萝卜是人吗？赶忙看了眼外包装，暗自记下再也不去这家。

“我们已经交往一个月了。”Lewis又喝了一大口菠萝汁。

“那他是做什么的？”Bono回头瞥了眼车外监控。

“他是个工程师。”

“那你说你是做什么的？目标人物延误。”

“收到。我说我是时尚杂志主编。”

“我真是一点不惊讶。”Bono轻笑了声。

“不要以为你声音好听我就不想揍你。”Lewis在墨镜后面翻了个白眼。

“不要以为我在车里就不知道你在翻白眼。”Bono笑得更放肆了。

Lewis用吸管搅动着果汁，“认真的，他们公司世界连锁，需要经常出差。我们很合适。”

“上帝啊你还认真了？”他们搭档四年，Lewis第一次亲口承认有男朋友。“你今年不要最佳了？我听线人说AM的005现在可是领先。”  
每年FIA世界最佳特工颁奖都让Bono头疼，出于保密需要，各家特工从不公开露面，只以代号相称，有时一个公司彼此也不认识，总部派联络员网络参加，Bono就是那个可怜的联络员，在电脑前面苦等五个小时还要时刻防着别的公司趁虚而入破解IP地址。Bono一直觉得颁奖就是个错误，FIA世界特工联盟一共二十个公司，每年这五个小时表面上收获最佳装备奖，最佳总部奖，最佳特工，最佳食堂，实际上二十个公司抓住机会趁着网络连线互相攻击盗取机密。与其说在颁奖不如说是在拼联络员。最让人头疼的是强制参加，不然没有奖金。  
“他们今年截了我们好几单了。上次在马德里SF的事情你知道吗？”

“我听说了。”那天市中心的大屏幕上播报了快半个小时，Lewis搂着Sebastian靠在桥边等着十二点的烟花，全城戒严，看表演的人多少因为听说有人丧命而躲在家中不敢出门，意大利商人Mattia Binotto在马德里被不明嫌疑人击毙。对FIA来说，也就是SF公司的Principle被暗杀了。  
“他为什么在马德里？”

“我也是昨天总部开会才知道，他去挖ML公司的055了。所以AM这一单可以翻倍啊。”FIA的规矩，如果做掉其他公司领队，积分翻倍。“005现在领先你20分了。”

Lewis顿了两秒，“接俄罗斯那单。”远处海浪打翻了冲浪的年轻人，他有些担忧地看着一个姑娘游过去救人。

“你不要命了？”俄罗斯那单三年没一个活着回来的，Bono还是想要命的，因为Lewis去哪他就得去哪。

“俄罗斯那单做完，我年度最佳就稳了。”Lewis平静地陈述着事实，右手抹了抹桌面的沙子。“拿到第五个世界最佳，我就…”

Bono快速敲击键盘输入一串代码。“什么？”

现在承诺还是太早，Lewis把marriage咽了回去，这个想法吓了自己一跳，他从来不是想要稳定的人，抬眼观察周围的可疑人物。“上帝，我在想什么？”

“别纠结了。认命吧。”Bono回复了总部的跟踪报告。

“你知道我从不认命。”

那时候Lewis很抗拒，作为命运的反抗者，他拒绝顺从本能，可以往强大的意志力这次似乎缩在了内心某个小角落，任由主人召唤也纹丝不动。马德里那一夜疯狂而糜乱，Sebastian的身体对他有着疯狂的吸引力，他的软区别于女人，乖巧的金发被汗沾湿，鼓起的脸颊蒙上潮红，红润的嘴唇嘟起来让人想咬，身上每一处都是那么柔软。包括他的笑容，他的声音，按耐不住的呻吟，情到浓时的哭叫，最后累极迷迷糊糊往他怀里钻的动作。  
这样粘腻温暖的日子日复一日。  
再冰冷的内心也会融化，更何况Lewi外冷内热。时间一长他也慢慢接受了这套理论，把爱情归为命中注定。这就像中彩票，命中注定你得到一百万，可把它花光取决于自己。三年之后这段命中注定的爱情最后还是变成了床的两边，桌子的对立面。

“你们有秘密吗？”

“有。”工作性质使然，Lewis毫不犹豫坦诚回答。

“每个人都有秘密。”Sebastian平静地注视着Johnny。“你不能用这个来评判我们对彼此的信任。”

“那你信任他吗？”

手机铃声响起，Roscoe扑到床上拱着Sebastian的肩膀，德国人眯着眼睛摸索床头柜的电话。  
“Uh...早上好啊Britta。”

“抱歉吵醒你。紧急工作。”

“今天不行，晚上Bernie约了我吃饭。能不能换别人？"声音沙哑而困倦，Sebastian摸了摸趴在一边的Roscoe。

“就在苏黎世，快的话五个小时。”Britta也是刚醒，“资料我传过去了，Good luck！替我向Lewis问好。”

“他不在，上周去奥地利取景了。”Sebastian不情愿地离开温暖的被窝，Roscoe跟着跳下了床。

“这才三个月你也放心？杂志社有很多漂亮模特吧。”Britta喝了口咖啡。

“目前来看没有这个趋势。”衣柜弹出格子扫描心率和虹膜，整面墙向后退，露出改装过的密室，蓝光一格一格亮起。  
“如果他有。”  
声音冰冷，Sebastian手指抚过C1C2C3，最终停在了C4的装备箱，语调一转无奈又委屈，“那我也不能强求他一直喜欢我…”

Britta叹了口气，“我以为你会用M1911打爆他的头。”

“你知道我不工作的时候很温柔。”Sebastian轻笑起来，打开弹夹确认子弹装满，揣进了睡衣兜里，左手抱起Roscoe，右手熟练地玩着锋利的小刀，Roscoe一动不敢动。  
在厨房把狗放下，打开冰箱拿出牛奶放进微波炉加热，面包片塞进烤箱，Sebastian回了卧室，脱下睡衣，左腿抬起搭在桌子上，绑带套上大腿，把小刀别了进去。换好衣服，柯尔特放在后腰，下楼。

早饭刚好。

任务简单，Sebastian扮成服务员混进房间，一枪解决，正常来说这种level的任务根本不需要他亲自出马，不过他离得最近，可以给公司省钱。  
不巧保镖半路折返，把Sebastian堵在了门口，德国人叹了口气，这人有他三个那么壮，对方轻轻一抡就把他甩到了桌子上。但他从来不是以力量见长，与之相比更为精通的是技巧和反应能力。后背狠狠砸在大理石桌上，大概青了一大块，Sebastian闭了闭眼，翻身想起来又被掐住脖子摁了回去，一个头槌几乎将他砸晕，情急之下摸索大腿上的小刀直接插在了保镖的脖子上。

血液迸了一脸。

男人大口呼吸着空气，脸颊通红，这套服务生的衣服也不知道总部给不给报销。死里逃生肾上腺素使人飘飘然，六点，正好赶上去Bernie家吃晚饭。

Bernie爷爷是Sebastian的邻居，时常招呼他和Lewis去吃晚饭，在车上换好原本的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，提前五分钟准时敲门。

落地窗前没有往常的暖黄色灯光，一贯开着的电视也没了声音，似乎没人在家。Sebastian警觉地摸上大腿外侧的小刀，慢慢拧开门把手。  
走廊里一片漆黑。  
餐桌上放着杯茶，他试了试温度，还热着。贴着墙壁靠近卧室门，一脚踢开。  
空无一人。

电话铃声响起，在空旷的房间里格外突兀，是Britta。  
“一切顺利吗？”

“嗯。”

“我有件事要告诉你。”Britta听起来很担忧。

“什么？”

“Sebastian！！！！！！！”  
顶灯忽然亮起，一大群人喊叫着从书房里窜了出来，迅速占满了餐厅围成一圈，都是附近的邻居，有大人有孩子，甚至还有坐着轮椅的老奶奶。

“你还好吗Seb？”Britta被嘈杂的背景音吓了一跳。

“我没事。你继续说。”他这才看见房间里布满了鲜花和气球，有些疑惑，今天不是什么特别的日子。

“最新消息。”

几个小朋友捧着一大束花递到Sebastian面前，老奶奶打开了放在腿上的音响。

“044解决了彼得克洛夫。”

Lewis从书房里出来走到Sebastian面前。

“现在044领先50分……”Britta顿了顿。

“Sebastian Vettel。”Lewis单膝跪地。

“今年最佳可能……”她不忍心说下去。Sebastian已经做的很好了，几次重伤差点命都没了，怎么能在结束前告诉他这么残忍的消息。

“Be my bunny. ”Lewis打开背后藏着的白色盒子，金色的指环躺在里面。

"我这边有事。"大脑里嗡地一声，他那么接近，距离上次在RB拿到最佳已经整整四年了，怎么可以在截止的前一天告诉他不属于他了？Sebastian有些头晕，挂断了电话，胸腔发闷喘不上气，之前的窒息还没完全恢复，那一下砸的不清。

“答应他！答应他！答应他！”邻居们看热闹拍手起哄，Roscoe也跟着汪汪叫。

“没钻？”他扶住桌子维持平衡。

“你不喜欢有钻的。”Lewis不可置否。

“是啊。”Sebastian勉强扯起一个笑容，坐在了地上，再多站一会儿他真的会晕的。  
“你给我戴还是我自己戴？”

人群爆发出欢呼，Roscoe凑了过来磨蹭着Sebastian的小腿，Lewis咬着牙换了个姿势，他在飞机上刚取完子弹缝合伤口，随着动作能感觉到血液渗透纱布，坐在地上会省力很多。他取出盒子里金色的指环递了过去，又扯动了腹部的伤口，疼得抽了口气。

“你还好吗？”Sebastian担忧地看着Lewis，微微起身伸手接过了指环，缺氧时的忽然移动致使眼前发黑，险些扑在对方身上，气息有些不稳。

“你还好吗？”Lewis看着Sebastian自己把戒指戴了上去。

“我很好。”德国人笑着抬手向大家展示无名指上的戒指。

“今天可真漫长。”欢呼声中Sebastian拉起Lewis的左手，小声咕哝。

“是啊。今天可真漫长。”Lewis长呼了口气，摸了摸Roscoe的脑袋。

“能说说最近一次的矛盾吗？”

“刚才。”Sebastian胳膊搭在沙发扶手上，“你们后院的停车场。”

“停车场？”Johnny没记错的话，他们事务所的停车场特别大。

“高速我超了他。”德国人漫不经心地陈述着事实，“然后停车场门口他把我逼出去了。其实我很好奇你的电话怎么还没响？”

“电话？”事情更迷惑了。

果然，座机叮铃铃响起，Johnny不可思议地看了看Sebastian，起身回到办公桌前拿起听筒。“你好，我是Johnny Harrison。”

“啊John！感谢上帝！你那咨询什么时候结束？”同事焦急的声音传来。

“快了，怎么了？”

“一台梅赛德斯和一台阿斯顿马丁把停车场大门给堵了。你赶紧咨询完让他们挪车。”同事一边说着，打开相机和两辆斜停几乎贴在一起的豪车来了张自拍。

—————未完待续—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 就因为是特工嘛，所以不同公司之间根本不知道都长什么样，为了保密，就一直用代号。包括一个公司可能彼此都不认识。
> 
> 2.这样的话，Kimi是007？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：这是在AM发视频之前我写的

每一段感情中都会出现无数个第一次。

第一次牵手，第一次接吻，第一次约会，第一次have sex.

随着感情的升温，两个人互相了解，又会出现第一次拌嘴，第一次打架，第一次冷战，第一次离家出走。

科学调查显示，普通人恋爱的平均时间在12个月到18个月。而从牵手到have sex的平均时间则在14天。

Lewis和Sebastian比较特殊。

他们只用了125分钟。

这个数字是当年在马德里Britta根据Sebastian摘掉耳麦关闭通讯频道的具体时间测算出来的。

“你们凭什么说我是去打炮了？”Sebastian一上飞机就被其他人盯得浑身不自在。

“啧啧啧，125分钟44秒。毫无联系。这不像你。”Lance敲了敲驾驶舱的门示意起飞。

“万一我只是在摆脱跟踪呢？”Sebastian一脸冤枉。“Binotto是那么好干掉的吗？他有后台的！”

“你自己也说了，万一。”Britta狡黠地笑了下。

“不要怀疑我的职业素养！”Sebastian气愤地叫了起来。

“瞧瞧他这气急败坏的样子。”Lance大笑起来，“别以为我不知道你看见帅哥就走不动路。是谁去游泳馆不游泳趴在岸边乱瞄的？”

“我那是游累了休息一会儿！”Sebastian不服气地辩解着，嗓门格外大。

“Britta你是不知道，他咬着手指直勾勾地盯着小伙子们的腹肌留口水。”Lance笑得前仰后合。

“不如我这职位换个嗓音低沉年轻力壮的小伙子吧？”Britta看着Sebastian涨红的脸颊添油加醋。

"我…"Sebastian瞪着Lance，忽然皱了皱眉，“你怎么知道我什么时候去游泳馆？”

这回轮到Lance哑口无言了，Sebastian见状来了兴致，身体前倾靠得离018号特工很近很近，玩味的目光扫来扫去，“你又是怎么知道我每天看谁的？”

“我…Lance张了张嘴，舌尖一转，“125分44秒。挺持久。你没把人家榨干？”

“羡慕了？”Sebastian意味深长地又看了Lance一眼，“也对。你应该挺快的。”

“你试过？”Lance抬了抬下巴。

“难怪是018，只有18秒吧。”Sebastian挑衅地看着对面的人。

“那也比你强。5秒裤子还没脱完呢。”Lance眯了眯眼睛。”

Britta噗嗤一声笑了出来。

Sebastian也不生气，认真地盯着Lance，牙齿磕上下唇，慢慢咬起一小块唇肉，又忽地放开。随后凑到018特工耳边。

“我多久，取决于你多久。”

说罢起身想离开，却忽然被拽住衣领保持原来的姿势，Lance微微偏过头，食指在Sebastian侧脸刮了把。

“到时候可别哭着求我。”

当然018和005并没有真的实践，原因有二。第一，他们这行队友不适合恋爱，详情参见ML公司的055和004，小两口年轻有为蜜里调油，不顾公司反对秘密领证，结果一次任务004被抓，055本该带着机密文件登上直升机回总部提交报告，毕竟任务第一，然而055拔了耳麦切断通讯，坚持用文件换004，最终结果就是两个人一共中了七枪，差点当场殉情。这件事甚至被拿到年末的FIA大会上当作反面典型，主席指着大屏上的心形血迹唾沫横飞地称之为，“千里送人头”

有的人说，那不在一个公司总可以了吧。

这就要讲到年末FIA大会上第二对批评对象，RN公司的003和RB公司的033。003要保护A，杀掉B。033要保护B，杀掉A。于是两个人在酒店见面不约而同地举起枪对准对方的脑袋。像无数电影演的那样， 气氛剑拔弩张，事关生死存亡，然而就是不扣动扳机。003与033不愧曾是多年搭档，任务第一，默契地杀掉了对方的目标，一人完成一半任务，随后一起挪用公款包机度假。主席指着账面多出来的五个零，手指颤抖，义愤填膺地称之为，“极限一换一”

言归正传，Sebastian Vettel，作为一个严谨的德国人，对明令禁止的规定绝对说一不二，入职前一天晚上他读完了整本FIA特工守则条例以确保自己不会在日后的职业生涯犯错，上帝看在这么努力的份儿上，让Sebastian入职9s就破了FIA特工界的纪录———在总部停车场超速驾驶。门卫大爷刚登记完前一辆车，抬起头时只见一辆宝马趁升降杆没落下紧跟着后屁股开了进去。

不过那都是十几年前的事了。现在的Sebastian坚信自己绝对不会轻易违反FIA条例，尤其是感情状况这方面。这也是为什么他选择了一个圈外人结婚。

“你怎么知道他是圈外的？背景调查了吗？”Britta收到请柬时意外地眼睛瞪圆了，闪婚可不是Sebastian的风格。

“放心，我看人一向很准。他连肉都不吃，还爱狗如命，怎么可能是特工？”Sebastian翻着任务报告，轻松平常地看了眼Britta，“我现在差044几分？”

“3分。”Britta抿了口咖啡，“其实我也查过他，没什么异常。可我还是觉得不对劲。”

“看见这个了吗？”Sebastian炫耀地转了转左手，指环泛着光泽，一看就是天天擦上好几遍，“Lewis买的。”

眼见着Sebastian盯着戒指傻笑，Britta在心里翻了个白眼，“那也太仓促了，明天晚上就办？”

“没办法啊。我下周全是任务，Lewis出差了明晚落地。”Sebastian失落地叹了口气。

“我假设你只打算结一次婚。就在家简单开个party充当婚礼？”Britta忧愁地瞥了眼请柬上的名字。

“请几个同事朋友意思一下就行了。太张扬万一被M-AMG查到怎么办？我可不想让那个044绑架我亲爱的Lewis。”Sebastian翻着背包拿出一沓请柬堆在沙发上，“梅兰德爷爷，装备室的Riccardo Adami，还有那几个教官。其他人不叫了。帮我发一下吧。”传呼机打断了他，“紧急任务，走了。”

Britta飞快地把名字打在手机上，“不叫Lance吗？”

Sebastian摆了摆手，跑着离开了。

这次目的地在因斯布鲁克，根据线人提供的线索，三名雇佣军会于五点半出现在Щука饭店，Sebastian要做的就是，接近包间，射杀目标，破坏交易。简单极了。

所以现在，他悠闲地坐在安全屋里，享受着公司的吝啬。任务期间为安全考虑不能订外卖，冰箱里只有速冻披萨，还是六寸的。

Sebastian拿起了一大块披萨，张大嘴，试图一口全部塞进去。他一个人的时候总是这么吃饭，丝毫不顾及自己的形象，毕竟职业性质使然，需要释放压力。特工005有两种主要方式解决这个问题，一种如上，另一种则是回家撸后院养的老母鸡。然而今天不凑巧，他神圣的进食过程被一阵有规律的敲门声打断了，节奏是AM公司的密码，Sebastian懊恼地放下了披萨，保险起见，看过门镜，手枪藏在背后开了门。

Lance Stroll脸上挂着大大的笑容站在门口，右手提起一个纸袋，Cafe Sache的金标明晃晃地映在棕色包装纸上，“今天你走运，我在维也纳的任务刚结束，给你买了蛋糕。”

Sebastian的眼睛亮了一瞬，接过纸袋迫不及待地打开，“谢谢！你吃披萨吗？这里只有速冻的。”

“我吃过了。”Lance扫了眼走廊确认没人跟踪，关上门，“里面有刚做好的披萨，速冻的扔了。”

“不能浪费食物。”Sebastian嘴里塞着巧克力奶油，含糊不清地嘟囔着，“你怎么不回家？”

“Otmar让我来支援你。”毫不犹豫的回答。

“四个人还要支援？Otmar低估我。”Sebastian有些不满地用叉子戳着蛋糕。“你去维也纳什么任务？”

“任务保密，你知道规矩。”Lance转而打量起安全屋的布置。

“你对这次行动有什么建议吗？”Sebastian从蛋糕里抬起头瞥了Lance一眼。

“没什么建议。你两个我两个？”Lance拍了拍床单，坐在床上。

Sebastian盯着手里的叉子看了会儿，又看了看Lance，对方平静地看着他。叉子放回纸盒，他没再说话。

酒店房间里，一个奥地利人被绑在椅子上，额头留着血，惊恐地看着对面的人。

“我再问一次。时间，地点，几个人。”

“我真的不能说，求求你放过我，我女儿才一岁。”奥地利人几乎要哭出来，他只是一个普通的市民，靠卖情报补贴家用，从来没做过伤天害理的事情。

“最后一次。时间，地点，几个人。”

“情报只能卖一家，这是我们这行的规矩，我真的不能说。”

Lewis的耐心要磨没了，当然，他也知道线人不容易，可这世上谁活得容易呢？

“你有你的工作，我有我的工作。如果你不说，会有别人来，我不能保证每个人都像我这样只把你打晕而已。”他强调了那个“而已”，“我会给你钱，无论你卖给谁我出双倍。拿着这笔钱别再干这行了，孩子不能没有父亲。”

这是个公平的交易。Lewis的原则是能和平解决就没必要多杀一个人。况且原本简单的任务，M-AMG提前买了情报约定到快餐店交易，谁成想他到了地方却被通知提前有人劫走了线人。他废了好大力气找到线人藏身点又把人绑回了酒店。没人喜欢节外生枝，尤其是晚上他还要赶回家办婚礼party。

“五五…五点半，Щука饭店，三个塞尔维亚雇佣军。买情报的那那那…那个人是金发，和你差不多高，蓝眼睛，眼睛挺大。还……”奥地利人哆哆嗦嗦地嘴唇一张一合，不敢看Lewis。

“还什么？”Lewis不耐烦地皱了皱眉。

“还还…挺好看的。”声音越来越小。

Lewis眨了眨眼，He怎么会和Pretty联系在一起。

“我怀疑他也是被胁迫的，因为那个人看着安安静静的，特别有礼貌，问我叫什么名字，听说我有女儿还祝福我，问有没有照片。”奥地利人咽了口唾沫，“我担心孩子安全就没给他看。”

“我任务完成了会有人付款放你走。”Lewis没时间听故事，还有两个小时五点半，收走桌子上的笔和剪刀，离开了房间。

“热感仪扫描显示对方一共三个人，塞尔维亚雇佣军，有防弹背心，东115。”Bono的声音在耳麦里响起，“Angela让我问你晚上坐飞机还是开车回去？”

“飞机。”窗帘掀了个缝隙，Lewis观察着窗户对面房间的情况。

“两个小时车程你还坐飞机？”Bono无奈地回复了Angela。

“等等，有人来了。”  
“武器型号未知，一个人。东侧楼梯。”Bono试图入侵酒店摄像头，电脑却发出警告，没有许可。“我看不到。”

“扫描呢？几把枪？”子弹上膛，Lewis贴在内墙边上。

“两把。还有一把匕首。”Bono再次尝试入侵摄像头。“他们应该不是一伙的，雇佣军的装备都入库了。”

“他接近目标房间了。”

“扫描楼上楼下，有可疑人员接近吗？”Lewis最后确认弹夹足够，打开了滑锁。

“暂时没有。”

走廊里静悄悄的，飘着木质香料的味道，Lewis打开了门缝，那个可疑人员已经走过拐角了。

“西侧楼梯有人接近。”

Lewis的房间在拐角东侧，正对目标房间的窗户，他闭上眼睛，远处听不懂的语言叫了几声，消音枪的震膛声响起，两个人的脚步声停了一会儿，忽然变急，几乎是跑着向他的方向赶来。Lewis数着秒，估计着他们跑到拐角，拉开震爆弹拉环扔了过去，随后迅速往回跑，靠墙半蹲，等待引爆。

一震刺眼的白光伴随着火药爆炸的声音，几秒后走廊里彻底安静下来。

“目前没有生命体征。”Bono坐在卫星车里紧张地盯着热感仪屏幕。

地板上传来一声脆响，金属外壳砸在木头上，噔地一声。

这个声音太过熟悉，Lewis不用抬头，拔腿就跑，手榴弹爆炸的声音响彻整个饭店，水泥建筑摇晃了几下。

“PLAN B！他们追上来了！”

还好房间离得近，逃跑路线B可以从窗户离开。

“下楼左拐，走侧门，我在门口等你。”

Lewis将手枪卡在窗缝里，绳子穿过扳机，确认枪口对准门口，扯着逃生索跳下了楼。房门被子弹穿透，Lewis扯了把绳子，手枪向门口开火伪造出还有人在房间的迹象。落地之后脱下外套塞进垃圾桶，闪身进了侧门。

Sebastian等到没了枪声破门而入，迎接他的是一把子弹打光的手枪和两条绳子，“让技术组现在就去查监控。”

“你胳膊…”Lance指了指Sebastian左侧手臂，长袖T恤破了口子，白皙的皮肤上有道血痕，大概是刚才不清楚屋内情况被子弹误伤的。房间里空空如也，大开的窗户吹进几阵风，Lance微长的头发有些乱。“先走吧。警察要来了。”

警笛声越来越近，Sebastian不甘心地看了眼窗外，拿走手枪跟着Lance跑了出去。

电梯被中央控制室统一调度到一楼，只有消防楼梯还可供选择，大批的人受爆炸惊吓从楼上往下跑，整个楼梯间乱七八糟，Lance瞄了一眼拥挤程度示意Sebastian回去。

黑色的LED屏幕红色数字快速上升，电梯停在了八楼，不远处银色的梯门打开，一队武警冲了进来。

Lance关上千疮百孔的房门偏了偏头，示意Sebastian从窗户走，嘈杂的脚步声逼近，018特工抵了把椅子在门口，转身踩上窗檐搂住Sebastian的腰，拽着绳子跳了下去。

破门而入的武警只来得及开了一枪，子弹呼啸而过，对面房间的玻璃应声碎裂。

“分头跑，停车场门口汇合。”刚落地Sebastian就拍开了Lance的手挣脱怀抱。

情况紧急，他们还在射程范围内，Lance匆忙点了下头跑向后院。

直到车一直开出因斯布鲁克市区，两个人还在平复着呼吸。Sebastian翻出口袋里那把遗留在窗口的枪，三两下拆开，枪栓上凸起的M-AMG让他哼笑出声，早该想到的，为什么线人失去联系，任务执行一半有人搅局，除了044还有谁？可惜他们差了一个拐角，这么多年你死我活也没见过一面。

“你能快点开吗？”Sebastian打着字和技术组联系删监控前给他存一份。

“有事？”Lance踩了油门。

“嗯。”技术组回复只来得及删除，有其他终端也在入侵。看来M-AMG也在查。

“什么事？”Lance瞄了眼后视镜，只有一辆车。

Sebastian打字的手指顿了顿，从Lance出现在安全屋门口一切就很可疑，起初他以为对方也在因斯布鲁克有紧急任务，碰巧从维也纳过来。可他刚让技术组查了出勤情况，Lance这周放假。

“私事。”

"那至少告诉我你去哪？"Lance不可置否地点了点头，“我送你回去。”

“苏黎世中央地铁站。”Sebastian合上电脑装回包里。

Lance干笑了声，这是怕自己知道住址所以打算坐地铁回去？

“你笑什么？”Sebastian现在很窝火，任务被人搅局，搭档不知道藏着什么阴谋，自己还受了伤，婚礼还可能迟到。前三个都不是大事，可他打算一辈子就结这一次婚，因此今天一切都该完美。

Lance右手伸到副驾驶座椅后面拿了一个塑料盒扔给Sebastian，“你自己包一下。”

盒子是透明的，里面装着几个注射器，绷带，还有其他医疗用品。Sebastian瞥了眼，扭过头盯着窗外高速路上的胡杨。

“生气了？”Lance看了看Sebastian胳膊上的伤口，还在流血，不多，洇湿了一小块衣袖。他的搭档虽然比他年长，可有时像个小孩子，开心了人见人爱，不开心了则要闹脾气，闷着不说话。

“你还想骗我多久？”Sebastian面目表情地看着窗外。

这回轮到Lance沉默了。早在之前饭店房门打开，目标却是三个人的时候，他已经意识到Sebastian在安全屋看似问建议实则在套话了。公司有规定，协助任务也必须详细阅读任务报告，如果他真的是Otmar派来的，怎么可能搞不清目标人数？说出“你两个我两个”的时候，Sebastian已经知道自己在骗他了，但是他没揭穿他。

“我没想骗你。”

Lance甚至没有花心思去编造一个完整的谎言，他们这行说谎是家常便饭，如果他想，可以做到让Sebastian完全无法察觉。

但他没有。

天天生活在欺骗和背叛里，仅剩的那一点真心，他想留给在乎的人。这大概也是为什么他从Otmar那里得知Sebastian即将属于别人后，冲动地一个人跑去奥地利。

“别告诉我你想念工作，一天不摸枪都不行。”Sebastian听起来还是有些愤怒。“还是说关怀资产，来看望一下自己的未来职工。”

“我选第二个。”

“Thank you，boss.”Sebastian机械性地说了三个单词。

“你这是和未来boss说话的态度吗？”

车开进高速岔路，Sebastian没再回答，大脑放空看着护栏边的路灯，小时候他喜欢数高速上成对的东西，从Heppenheim到Frankfurt有302棵树，362个路灯。再后来干了这行，有今天没明天，他就不再数了。一般他都累得睡着了，还有一部分时间是受伤昏迷不醒，再剩下的，为数不多的时机，他意识清醒，看着路边的树和路灯都是成对的，而自己一直一个人，回了家屋里一片漆黑，饿了也没心情做饭，他躺在客厅的地板上，茫然地盯着天花板，无力和绝望吞噬着他，好像这一辈子都要日复一日过这样的生活，没有尽头。

直到半年前在马德里的那个下个下午，他杀了目标，逃亡时匆忙推开Bonita Hotel Grande的大门，他清楚地记得那家酒店的名字，也无比庆幸自己走了进去。他看见Lewis的那一刻，阳光透过窗户洒在吧台上，玻璃杯里的金色酒液接近透明，还有一小块落在了Lewis的眼睛上，他的Lewis闭了闭眼，再睁开时视线交汇，自那一秒以后，他的世界再也没黯淡过。随后有了一向遵守规定的Sebastian第一次和陌生人说了自己的真名，第一次任务期间关掉通讯无视指令，第一次主动要了本该是一夜情对象的手机号码。

“想什么呢？”

思绪被扯回现实，Sebastian这才发觉已经到家了。“我不是说去中央地铁站？”他不喜欢别人涉及太多他的私人生活。

“你这样参加自己的婚礼party会暴露身份。”Lance没理会Sebastian的疑问，拿起医疗箱。

Sebastian把枪装回背包，脱下防弹背心，拉开车门就要走。

“你也不希望你的Lewis担心吧。”

提起Lewis，Sebastian有些动容，犹豫了一会儿，关上车门拉开T恤拉链，将里面的短袖拽到肘弯露出受伤的位置，乖乖坐好。

消毒棉签触碰皮肤的瞬间，Sebastian嘶了一声，指尖攥紧衣袖。Lance抬眼只见开起枪来眼睛都不眨的005号特工此刻偏过头不敢看，盯着空调出风口分散注意力，一时间有些好笑。

“怕疼？”

“我才不怕。”Sebastian执拗地不肯转过头，殊不知车窗玻璃把他紧闭的双眼倒映得一清二楚。

“怕疼还干这行？”

Lance的声音带着笑意，心情莫名的好，消毒的动作轻了很多。

“我有我的原因。”

好像没那么疼了，轻微的刺痛勉强可以忍受。

“那你呢？吃喝不愁为什么干这行？”

“我也有我的原因。”

棉签扔进塑料袋，Lance拿起胶布固定好纱布，缠绷带的右手忽然抖了下，白色的布条松散脱落，又要重新再来，“这两天别剧烈运动了。”

Sebastian看了Lance一会儿，对方专心地盯着手里的绷带，小心翼翼地一圈一圈缠好，最后打了个结。

“玩得开心。”

Lance说话的时候没看他，右手拾起包装袋又掉到地上。Sebastian穿好衣服下了车，在包里翻来翻去，好半天摸到那张长方形的婚礼请柬。

“周一见。”Lance微笑了下，在粗粗的眉毛映衬下这个笑容有些傻。

“周一见。”

Sebastian抽出请柬的手又放了回去。

车门关上，后视镜里确认Sebastian走进家门，Lance拨通了一串号码，“派直升机来现在的定位接我。”，脱下棕色夹克，白色短袖整个右侧肩膀都是红的，血液顺着胳膊往下淌，“应该不严重，别告诉我爸。能快点最好，毕竟我用右手开枪。”

“请问这位新郎，您打算穿着纱布参加自己的婚礼party吗？”

“酒水免费，不来算了。”Lewis吸了口气，麻药劲过了。“005领先我几分？”

“早说啊！”Bono比了个8，算是回答问题，一把抢过请柬插进口袋，“这爆炸碎片看着可不像塞尔维亚雇佣军的。”

“确实不是。”想起几小时前的混战Lewis只觉得头疼。

“哎这上面有编号！”

“闭嘴！”Lewis看着Bono好事的表情警告地瞥了对方一眼。

“啧啧啧…”Bono摇着盘子里的手榴弹碎片，金属碰撞发出清脆的响声，“AM公司的手榴弹。我来猜猜是谁。”说着，郑重其事地打量着坐在桌子上的伤员，“看你心情不太好。我猜是005。”

Lewis毫无笑意地扯了个笑容，狠狠踢了一脚Bono。

可怜的通讯员虽然无比痛苦，但是丝毫无法阻挡眼睛里迸发而出的八卦之光，“怎么样怎么样？真人长什么样？几个眼睛几个鼻子？”

“恐怕您要失望了，炸成这个样子我只顾着逃命什么也没看见。”Lewis虚假又礼貌地微笑着，“把请柬还给我。”

Bono退后一步躲过Lewis的手，白吃白喝怎么能不占这便宜？“可惜了可惜了。”

“可惜什么？”

“可惜你的Seb新婚之夜享受不到wedding sex了。”Bono遗憾地摇着头。

“AM的005可能这里有问题。”Lewis指了指脑袋，“明明是我们的任务，偏偏提前劫走线人买情报。”他瞥了眼伤口，爆炸碎片不影响走路。“Seb如果不开心，下次我一定搞死那个005。”他说这话时语调没什么起伏，像在谈论天气，可Bono知道，Lewis如果说了，就一定会做到。044在工作上总是要求完美，时常表现出和日常生活不符的偏执和狠戾，与在家抱着Roscoe温声细语的形象判若两人。

“你看过史密斯夫妇没有？”Bono耸了耸肩，“万一你的小男朋友也是个特工呢？”

Lewis像听到什么好笑的笑话，大声笑了起来，“就他？你是没见过他不穿衣服的样子。”

“我要见过那还了得？”

“他那身材就不可能是特工。”Lewis还是笑个不停，“少看点电影吧，你见过哪个男特工的胸，这样。”说着，双手在空气里比划了下。

“嚯～”Bono瞪大了眼睛，真是让人大开眼界，这个size可以去pornhub当模特了。

“再说了，他是我见过，最可爱，最温柔，最善良的人。”提起Sebastian，之前的阴霾一扫而空，Lewis的嘴角不自觉地上扬。“你快点，我婚礼party要开始了。”

Bono的白眼恨不得翻上天。

他有一种预感。

这样下去特工界的传奇044迟早要完蛋。

Party顺利进行，Bono也第一次得以目睹让多年独身主义的Lewis一见钟情的传说中的Sebastian长什么样子。

不得不说，第一眼看上去太普通了。

穿了件破旧的长袖T恤，头发有点乱，乖乖地坐在吧台边，左脚踩在右脚上面。

随后Lewis过来了，Sebastian的眼睛一下子亮了起来，开心地从椅子上蹦下来扑了过去。Bono有些担心Lewis腿上的伤能不能承受住一个成年男人的扑倒，不过Lewis看起来没什么异常，甚至抱着Sebastian丢了半圈。

“唉……”

Bono忽然听到与自己心情极为相似的，包含了无奈，难以直视，恨铁不成钢，又夹杂着欣慰和喜悦的一声哀叹。

他如同找到了知己一般向声音源头看去，一位金发女士端着鸡尾酒冲着不远处吻得难舍难分的新婚夫妇直摇头。

“我有一种，没看住自己养的猪不小心拱了邻居家白菜的感觉。既开心家里的猪终于有了自我意识，又担忧邻居不好惹反过来报复我。”Bono拿起一块cupcake，草莓味的奶油让人罪恶。

“你是说那种自己家儿子不听话，非要和隔壁镇上的坏小子早恋的感觉吗？”金发女士赞同地点了点头。

“我是Bono，Still We Rise时尚杂志社的电子编辑。”Bono从裤兜里拿出名片递过去。

“原来你是Lewis的朋友。”金发女士接过名片，“Strulovitch环球建筑公司新闻官，Britta，没有名片。”

远处有人用叉子敲了敲玻璃杯，房子里安静下来，“感谢到场的每一个人来见证我和Sebastian人生中最重要的时刻。我们在攒钱买房子，party可能简单了些。”

Bono和Britta听到攒钱时不约而同冷哼了声。

“但是爱情不是这些能衡量的。”Lewis笑着看了眼Sebastian，“遇到他之前，我以为我会单身一辈子。好吧也不能算单身，我还有Roscoe。”

人群中发出哄笑，Lewis面对着Sebastian举起了香槟，“这一杯，致马德里的那个下午，感谢你在那一天，那一刻，推开那个酒吧的大门，闯入我的生活。”

Sebastian碰了杯，“我也感谢你，在那一天，那一刻，出现在那个酒吧里，并愿意从此和我捆绑在一起。”

“哦上帝啊，他们可真美好。”Britta小声地咕哝着，看着Sebastian甜蜜的笑容眼眶有些湿润，她和他一起经历过十年来所有的重要时刻，看着Sebastian从当年杀了第一个人偷偷躲在房间里哭了一夜，到连拿四个世界最佳站在行业顶尖，再到如今收起了所有纯真和幼稚，只剩下成熟与内敛面对一个又一个任务。一天又一天，一年又一年，她终于等到了一个可以让Sebastian的天真回来的人。

“Look at them.”Bono之前一直不放心这段进展过快的感情，要知道，作为一名技术人员，当有什么东西进展过快，那就说明有问题。详情参考2019年的SF公司的卫星车，拉了更多装备却莫名其妙速度比他们M-AMG公司的还要高，以至于在高速公路上，M-AMG公司的特工开了DRS加速也追不上前面逃跑的意大利人。果不其然，一经FIA特工总部调查，SF公司作弊了。自那以后Bono一直对进展过快的东西多加留意。

不过科技是科技，爱情是爱情。Bono亲眼得见这段感情有多么真实又可靠以后，彻底放了心。就像他当初告诉Lewis的那样，爱情有自己的规律，该认命还是要认命。

彼时Britta和Bono双双陶醉在Lewis和Sebastian蜜里调油的爱情中，并为之留下几滴感动的水与溶菌酶还有免疫球蛋白的混合物，然而他们都没想到的是，仅仅三个月，一切就发生了翻天覆地的变化。

这是一个悠闲的晚上，香薰蜡烛飘着玫瑰味儿，天花板的花瓣顶灯透着柔和的白光，Britta女士惬意地躺在酒店的大床上，脸上敷着Balea的面膜，手里拿着黑塞的德米安细细阅读，她昏昏欲睡。这次的任务是在拍卖会偷一份价值九位数的合同，拍卖会明天才开始，简直是不能再风平浪静的一个晚上。

“这次拍卖会由比利时王室举办，所以混进内场比较麻烦。”动身去比利时之前的任务会议，Otmar发愁地看着大屏幕。

“邀请函不太可能伪造，王室印章沿用的是一百年前的工艺，现在已经失传了。”

“那天是比利时国庆节，酒店外场有音乐节。目标人物Liam Elise父亲去世以后整日混迹酒吧赌场，不出意外我们可以考虑他去外场下手。”Sebastian翻了翻手里的任务报告，没有水泄不通的防卫，只有还没发现的破绽。

“但是音乐节人多眼杂，绑架人再去换合同还要二次交易，风险太高。我觉得还是想办法进内场。”Otmar皱着眉，盯着邀请函叹气。

“018你觉得呢？”

“我觉得…”Lance活动了下右侧肩膀，“进内场比较保险。”

Sebastian皱起了眉，“没有邀请函再保险也不可行。”

“那就想办法拿到邀请函。”Lance注视着Sebastian的眼睛。

“我不知道你还懂失传一百多年的工艺？”Sebastian平静地盯回去。

“我不懂。”Lance打了个呵欠，慵懒地靠回椅背，“我们打个赌吧。”

Otmar清了清嗓子，“我们这是开任务会议，不要夹杂别的东西。”

“我如果拿不到，我和我爸说，你的工资，翻倍。可如果我拿到了，这次任务你要听我安排。”Lance的声音听着困倦，眼神却清醒得很。

这个交易看起来对Sebastian百利无害，一次任务还能怎么安排？

“可以。”Sebastian想了想，一般情况下不可能拿到，所有邀请函都要经过门口的保安一个一个用特殊仪器鉴别真伪，再二次核对本人和花名册照片相符。

Lance忽然低声笑起来，被Otmar瞪了一眼又收敛许多，接着拉开外套前襟，从内侧衣兜里抽出一张黑色封面印着繁复鎏金暗纹的折叠纸张，正中央是英文花体“Monarchy of Belgium”

斯塔德菲泽尔购物中心赶上比利时国庆促销人来人往，这里一度被评为欧洲十大最佳商场，无论是购买纪念品，闲逛，大甩卖，吃饭，看电影，或者奢侈品展销，都是上佳的选择。

如果非要选一个理由让Sebastian在任务前一天跑到商场，那只有吃饭和大甩卖能牵动他的心。然而Lance偏偏反其道而行，拉着他跑到奢侈品展销区买衣服，理由是，既然邀请函写可以携伴出席，那Sebastian必须穿一套像样的衣服，否则有损Strulovitch这个姓氏在比利时的影响力。

说到这个姓氏Sebastian就来气，他和Lance大多数时候只是一起执行任务，私下的交流并不多，他怎么知道Lance的爷爷是比利时人，早年在欧洲靠并购发的家认识王室成员，Stroll是到了加拿大之后从比利时姓氏Strulovitch简化的。Britta散会后一直安慰他，我们不要和有钱人一般见识，更不要和老板的儿子一般见识。

说起来不解远大于愤怒，他越来越不明白Lance想干什么，先是在因斯布鲁克莫名其妙的出现在安全屋，现在又早早拿到了邀请函给他下套，以至于这次任务他不得不听Lance的安排扮成这位公子哥的男朋友。

Sebastian当然不愿意，他有Lewis了又怎么会想要别人，可既然邀请函在手，进到内场轻而易举，他没理由别别扭扭不顾全大局。每到这种烦躁的时候他就想和Lewis倾诉，但是出于保密需要又不能说，只能回了家一直黏着Lewis试图忘记工作上的不愉快，不过Lewis也出差了，这次还不一定他们两个谁先回家，他想晚上偷偷给Lewis打一个视频电话。

| 晚上九点有时间吗：）|

“这一套，还有这一套，这一套，这一套，这一套，这一套，这一套，这一套。都拿给他试一下。”

Sebastian只听见Lance说了无数个“This one”，还没来得及看Lewis回复没有，就被导购拽进了更衣室。

他一点也不喜欢逛街，和Lewis除外，虽然有些时候Lewis为他挑的衣服风格让人无法接受，但是至少那是Lewis挑的。面前这一套一套西装虽然风格对了，他却一件也不想试。

| 你到葡萄牙了？|

Lewis的回复及时出现，Sebastian立刻抛弃了面前的西装外套。

| 到了。你到阿根廷了吗？|

| 九点半有事？|

| 想你。|

Lewis看着Sebastian发过来简简单单的一句Miss you，几乎能想象到他的男朋友抱着他不撒手的黏糊劲儿，声音软软的，在他怀里蹭来蹭去。

“怎么笑得这么开心？”Gabreilla转着杯子里的吸管，疑惑地看着这次M-AMG公司派来的合作对象，传说中的044。今早第一次得以见到真人，Gabriella对这个男人的印象不错，有礼貌，敬业，工作态度认真，一直和她商量音乐节布控的具体方案。Gabreilla的掩护身份是DJ，她早年在酒吧打探消息时对这一行业得心应手。

“我猜猜，他是不是对着手机傻笑？左手撑着下巴，右手拇指打字，打着打着又删了。随着手机叮铃一声，又开始变本加厉地傻笑。”

Bono适时打开了无线通讯频道，他们今天是来商场寻找调酒师，044音乐节的掩护身份，Lewis和Gabreilla每人胸前有一个针孔摄像头链接着Bono的屏幕，电脑会自动人脸识别锁定身份。“哦上帝啊，我看见你们点的巧克力华夫饼了。别管Lewis，他病了好几个月。”

“一点没错。”Gabreilla就着吸管喝了口冰镇可乐，“这病还有救吗？”

“经过我的个人研究，这叫“热恋综合症”，放心，不传染。”Bono早就习以为常，此刻安心地坐在电脑前吃着酒店的特色烩饭。

“比利时哪有卖葡萄牙特产的？”Lewis忽然收了手机，一本正经地问Gabreilla。

Gabreilla皱起了眉，哪有在比利时买葡萄牙特产的？心想干她们这行的可能心理或者脑子多少都有些问题，习惯就好。

“我查到最近一家在三楼，是卖全世界特产的，你们从吃饭的地方出来，电影院门口有扶梯。”Bono查完忽然有一种以公谋私的罪恶感。

“我们还真要在比利时买葡萄牙特产？”Gabreilla瞪圆了眼睛，引用了特工界老前辈007的经典名句，“For what？”

“热恋综合症。”Bono耸了耸肩，尽管其他两个人完全看不到。

“我还要去一趟南边。”Sebastian对着帮他开门的店员笑了笑表示感谢，抬头望向Lance，“你可以去别的地方逛逛，然后我去找你。”

“我陪你一起去吧。”

“不用了，我马上就回来。”Sebastian拎着购物袋格外开心，Lance也不明白情绪怎么转变的这么快，明明进更衣室之前还对他爱搭不理。

“走了，一会儿见！”说着，甩起袋子开开心心地走了。

来的时候从南楼经过Sebastian就留意到了，三层有卖南美特产的。算是职业病，他对周围环境格外留心。每次出差他都会在任务开始前买一些工艺品或者好吃的，回去带给Lewis，Lewis也一样，因此他们家总堆着来自世界各地的特产和零食。

三楼这家店店面挺大，人也多，不过还没到要排队的程度，吊在天花板上的挂牌用法语写的，Sebastian看了半天也没分清哪边才是南美特产，索性直接一个货架一个货架的看。

最东边写着阿拉伯语，Sebastian扫了一眼就离开了，再往右是加拿大特产，一瓶一瓶枫糖浆和保健品堆满货架，Western family还有Nature's Bounty，Sebastian自认为还没到需要保健的年纪。澳大利亚挨在旁边，这回是琳琅满目的Vegemite与TimTam。走着走着就到了英国专区，Heinz，Cadbury，Walkers，比较奇怪的是无论哪个国家的货架上都摆着Nutella巧克力酱和Lays薯片，Sebastian作为一个严谨的德国人对于这种错误的分类皱起眉头，拿起一袋巨大的家庭装乐事薯片，试图找到产地，最好放在英国货架的Made in Britain，放在澳大利亚货架的Made in Australia，不然他会苦苦纠结。

“所以你觉得这里的美国特产，不够美国？”一个男人的声音混在许多嘈杂的对话中，“那我们看看英国的。”

这个声音Sebastian太过熟悉，他本能地恐慌，几乎是同时钻进人群躲到结账队伍里，远远观察着身后的情况。

“Cadbury，确实是英国的牌子。不过大多数人提起英国只能想到Fish and Chips.”

Sebastian可以确定这就是Lewis的声音，先是一种想跑过去的冲动，随后疑惑冲刷了喜悦，Lewis不是在葡萄牙吗？Sebastian微微踮起脚，熟悉的背影映入眼帘，那件米白色的卫衣还是他们一起去商场买的。

Lewis拿起了Nutella，递给了一只手，这个角度Sebastian看不见是谁，他从结账队伍中离开，绕了半圈躲在货架后面，偷窥的罪恶感油然而生，可他格外想知道另一个人是谁。

“你还是没告诉我到底为什么要在比利时买葡萄牙特产。”

一个女人的声音响起。

“他以为我在葡萄牙，所以我需要一些，证据。”Lewis接过Nutella放了回去，笑着推着那个女人朝Sebastian现在的位置走来。“要是让他知道我们在一起，这样，他大概会和我离婚。”

Sebastian的大脑一片空白，定格在原地，他该走了，再不走Lewis就会发现他了。可他似乎动不了，那句“证据”和“在一起”伴随着Lewis温柔的笑容，搭在那个女人肩膀上的手，一遍一遍在他的大脑里回放。Sebastian的指尖有些颤抖，原本轻飘飘的购物袋此刻格外沉重，他深吸了口气，咽回翻涌而上的复杂情绪，低着头逆着人群试图往外跑。

“你今天喝了三瓶可乐了，你是有多喜欢可乐？”Lewis似乎还嫌不够，每多说一个字就在Sebastian的心上多划一道口子。

“陪你逛完记得请我喝可乐，要冰镇的。”

那个女人的声音很轻，却压得Sebastian喘不过气。眼眶有些发酸，他应该冲上去问个清楚，可此刻心里只有逃得越远越好。

Sebastian低着头快步跑着，好像跑得越远就可以离让心脏碎得不那么彻底。

他撞进了一个怀抱。

“如果你们去买可乐记得帮我带一杯咖啡，要……上帝啊…”Bono忽然没了声音。

“方向？”Lewis以为目标出现，视线迅速地扫过面前的几个陌生人。

“你冷静一下。”

Bono吞了口唾沫。

“我好像看见Sebastian了。”

“别开玩笑，他在阿根廷。”Lewis朝远处望了眼，店铺的玻璃门刚刚关上，一个男人跑了出去。几乎是同时，他推开面前的人群追了上去，那个男人跑得很快，碰上电影院散场，一眨眼消失在人群中，Lewis赶到最后消失的地方大口喘着气，“你…能锁定他吗？”

“人太多了。需要一定时间。”Bono飞快敲着键盘。

坐以待毙从来不是Lewis的风格，他扫了一圈，最终拿出手机拨通了置顶手机号码，“排除三百米内手机不占线的人。”

Lewis焦急地排查着周围人群，有一个人背影相似，肤色却不对，手机嘀了几声后，熟悉的铃声在不远处响起，他迅速转过身。

只见Sebastian抱着一个陌生男人，对方的手搂在他男朋友的腰上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温馨提示：  
> 1.下一章我觉得比这一章还刺激，Seb很刚。非常刚。445非常激烈又搞笑地吵了一架。（往后185会少很多了，18只在第二章蹦）
> 
> 2.Lance其实跑到因斯布鲁克就是为了看看Seb，他知道Seb要结婚了，还没请他。
> 
> 3.Lance那个姓，他爷爷真的是Strulovitch，比利时的，爷爷就很厉害，他爹也厉害。AM是对外叫Strulovitch建筑公司，就是一个很大的环球公司，所以我觉得爷爷都这么厉害了，认识王室也不奇怪。


End file.
